Kryptonite
by ShinigamiYuy
Summary: Its a 1x2x5 thing going on. That means YAOI! Don't like it? Don't read. Its a vid fic to the song.. you guessed it Kryptonite.


Title: Kryptonite  
  
Author: Shinigami Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Gw-bois and the song  
  
Kryptonite is 3 doors down, not mine.  
  
Don't sue, I got nothing.  
  
Okay this is a vid fic ^^ It was to my fanfic I was  
  
writing but it veered off onto its own lil  
  
fic.  
  
  
  
[Black screen as music begins]  
  
*intro music*  
  
[A boy with long beautiful is sitting in the middle of  
  
a dark room as the black begins to  
  
fade. His head is down and legs crossed, pulled to his  
  
chest. A wind blows through and  
  
makes his hair whip around the mysterious figure.]  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
  
Ease my troubled mind  
  
[In the back ground of the boy we see a figure with  
  
long hair too, but his in a braid. His  
  
face is smiling. The camera zooms in on the violet  
  
eyes that dance mysteriously with  
  
laughter but hide something deeper. The picture zooms  
  
out again and shows the boy with  
  
the picture behind him again. This time though the  
  
male in the background, Duo, is walking,  
  
hands in his pocket and mind at trouble.]  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of time  
  
[This time we see just the boy sitting, nothing around  
  
him, nothing moving. Just sitting in  
  
a large void as he is now. His head lifts, his violet  
  
eyes opening to show pain and sorrow  
  
before the picture black out again]  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
Side of the moon  
  
[Two new figures are shown as the screen lightens  
  
again, showing the boy sitting in his  
  
original position and a boy on each side staring at  
  
him. One of the boys has long hair in a  
  
pony tail, dressed in a Chinese outfit, the other is  
  
wearing tank top and blue jeans. Both  
  
seem to be worried]  
  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
[The two boys seems to give up and walk away, neither  
  
noticing the stare of violet that  
  
follows them as they leave]  
  
I watched the world float to the  
  
Dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
To do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
[The three boys again, this time in a park, Duo is trying to get a promise of  
  
friendship from both, not knowing that both boys want  
  
to be more than friends. They just  
  
nod and receive a hug from the boy before  
  
he bounces off, waving]  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
[Suddenly we see Duo, or Shinigami as he prefers, this time, he's sitting but  
  
long black wings are sprouting from  
  
his back as he sits there. Zoom in of camera before  
  
his head lifts]  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
  
But still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
Never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
Not for me then you would be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground  
  
[Zoom out of the violet eyes of Duo to see Heero..  
  
talking to Duo as he shares his  
  
secrets before the picture changes to Duo yelling at  
  
Heero, apparently angry at the young  
  
man for some reason unknown]  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
[We see Duo talking again, this time to Wufei as the  
  
Chinese boy nods his head,  
  
responding slightly. Duo is smiling before he just  
  
suddenly glares and stands up, tears  
  
rolling down his cheeks before running off, leaving a  
  
stunned Wufei]  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
[Wufei and Heero are sitting and talking under a tree  
  
as they watch Duo play basket ball.  
  
Close up of Duo running and then scoring, his braid  
  
whipping around as he turns to smile  
  
at the boys under the tree, laughing happily causing  
  
the two quiet pilots to smile also]  
  
YEAH!  
  
[The winged Duo suddenly stands, his wings spreading  
  
before he flies towards the screen.  
  
Jetting over it we see the background of space as he  
  
flies, his wings moving quickly. He  
  
turns to fly away but suddenly he's grabbed by a  
  
winged Heero. Duo goes to fly to the right  
  
but a quick Wufei is on him next, both  
  
of the boys holding Duo close with  
  
their wings and bodies.]  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
  
Holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite  
  
[Picture changes to show a happy content Duo with  
  
wings being cradled by a winged  
  
Heero and Wufei in the black void. They are all at peace as they watch the sun come up to  
  
brighten the void so much that it turns into a field filled with wild flowers  
  
and suddenly we see the three pilots  
  
sitting without wings and just watching a normal  
  
sunset but each grins with a secret.]  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Soooo? Whatcha think? I wrote it within an hour while  
  
listening to Kryptonite, I decided  
  
that it needed to be finally done! R&R for those at  
  
FF.net and the ppl on my mailing list,  
  
send replies! Flames are welcomed if you think they  
  
are needed. 


End file.
